


Awakened

by apyewackety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Dark!Tony, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Inspired by EndlessStairway's Donward Facing Dog.Contains spoiler for fic.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Awakened

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Downward Facing Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457794) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 



> Third time's the charm! I hadn't realized Loki-doki needed to be horned.


End file.
